Swinging doors have latch mechanisms which are concealed in the doors and generally there is nothing decorative about the external appearance of such a latch mechanism other than to provide for ornate door knobs, keyhole plates and the like. Because of the desire of homeowners and others to improve the decor of rooms of a home, there is an ongoing need to enhance the ornamentation of hardware for doors, windows and the like, and especially for doors which, except for door knobs therein, do not get sufficient attention of interior decorators when improving a home. The present invention is directed to the satisfaction of this need by providing an attachment for a door which is both aesthetic in appearance and functional in operation and which is easily implemented in existing or new doors of all sizes and types.